


Paranoid

by Solziv



Series: Art Trades, Collabs, Gifts & Requests [2]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst and Humor, Autobots - Freeform, Crouching, Decepticons - Freeform, G1, GEEWUN, Gen, Generation 1, Generation One, Humor, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Light Angst, Nervousness, Not sure this counts as a happy ending, Paranoia, Paranoid, Pouncing, Pursuit, Realistic, pessimism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G1. Red Alert is paranoid…as usual. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranoid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HurricaneHannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneHannah/gifts).



> I love Red Alert. He’s just so _wrong_. XD

Red Alert let out a heavy breath. For the past hour, he had been chased around the base by an insistent doctor, who decided that holding painful-looking tools – whilst in pursuit, no less – was the best way to calm the Security Director’s nerves.

For now, however, Red was safe, hidden behind a large rock, where the other Autobots couldn’t see him. Why was everybody on his case, whenever he even _suggested_ Megatron and those other slagging Decepticons were going to attack and, more than likely, _win_? The ruddy ‘bot wasn’t being pessimistic – just _realistic_.

A large shadow loomed overhead. He supposed the sun was moving across the sky and casting a silhouette of the jagged rocks above. But then he recognised the shape.

Medical apparatus in hand, Ratchet crouched on the mound above, ready to pounce.

This would not end in Red Alert’s favour.

 


End file.
